


DMing super flirtsy

by pirate_cat



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: American Music Awards, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Sex, Smut, shawn is lowkey a pillow princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Story of what happened when Niall and Shawn went back to Niall's house to watch a movie after they met at the american music awards.





	DMing super flirtsy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been inspired to write anythign for a while and this is what I got. I haven't proofread it please be nice and comment and kudos are always appreciated!

While Niall was exhausted, he wasn’t about to let that show. He unlocked his door and tossed his keys to the side, and headed towards his living room as he looked back at Shawn with a smile.  
“This place is really nice,” Shawn commented as he looked around the house once he noticed Niall’s eyes on him.  
“Thanks,” Niall hummed. He looked down at his own outfit, desperately needing to change. “Is it alright if I go change? You can take your pick of a movie while I do.”   
“Yeah, sure, go ahead. Those award shows can be taxing,” Shawn said with his smile.   
Niall stared at Shawn’s smile for what was perhaps a little too long, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something so enchanting about it.

Niall walked to his bedroom and quickly changed his outfit, just into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He stopped in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He supposes he looks fine, but he’s a little nervous if being honest. Niall sighed and turned on the sink faucet, putting some water on his face. He didn’t know when he started acting like this. When Shawn messaged him, it almost seemed like there was something more to what he was saying. It seemed like he was _flirting_ , but he’s just Canadian. They’re all super nice.

Speaking of nerves, Shawn was a mess. He made his way to the living room and found the remote, but his heart was beating out of his chest. While Niall is an absolute sweetie, Shawn was afraid he’d touch the wrong pillow, or maybe his movie selection would be bad. He was thankful when he heard Niall’s steps coming back so he wouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts anymore.   
Niall flopped down on the couch and looked up at the screen. “What did you pick?”  
Shawn shrugged his shoulders, afraid to admit it. “After the long night we had, I thought we needed something lighthearted, and Hercules is fun. We don’t have to watch it if we don’t want to,” he assured.  
Niall chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, sounds great.” Niall took the remote from Shawn and started the film. The music in Hercules will always be a bop. As he got more comfortable into the couch, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Shawn looked stiff as a board. Did he not want to be here? Niall couldn’t help but frown and turned his head to look at Shawn. “Hey, is everything okay?”  
A nervous chuckle escaped Shawn’s throat. “I’m a bit nervous, to be honest,” he said, deciding that going with the truth was best. He was extremely happy to be here, of course, but his nerves were getting the best of him.  
“Nervous? Why?” Niall asked in confusion, his eyebrow furrowing.  
“Because you’re _the_ Niall Horan! You’re honestly incredible and so so cute,” Shawn admitted.  
Niall’s cheeks started to turn a light pink, though he’d deny it if Shawn brought it up. He supposed he could understand his fame intimidating the other, though he’s famous too, but his looks? Is he being serious? He’s one to talk about being cute. Niall shook his head and placed his hand on Shawn’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry. We’re just friends hanging out,” he said with his signature smile.  
Shawn nodded, almost like he was unconvinced, but decided to accept it. Niall’s been so nice this far, and he’s the one that invited him over. If Niall wanted him to be comfortable, he’d try his best to be comfortable.

Shawn did relax as the movie continued, and the two men found themselves more intertwined. Niall’s arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and Shawn’s head was on his chest and hand on his knee. He felt nice and warm, but the nerves started kicking in. _Does Niall feel the same way I do?_ Shawn asked himself in his head, looking up at Niall with his eyes slightly hooded. He swallowed thickly and decided to just take a chance, so he leaned up, pressing a kiss to Niall’s cheek. Niall, while he hadn’t been expecting the kiss, was absolutely delighted. He turned his head and leaned down to kiss Shawn very softly on the lips.   
The kiss didn’t stay soft, though. It got more heated and the boys got more into it. Their breaths turned heavier and hands started to roam each other’s still clothed bodies. Niall pulled away after a moment, mainly so he could catch his breath, but he wanted to talk a little. “What do you--” he started, before taking in a big breath. “What do you want to do?”  
Shawn smiled as one hand traveled up to rest on Niall’s cheek, feeling the scruff he has. “I’m fine with anything, Niall. Really,” he said quietly. He was still nervous, and didn’t want to suggest anything Niall wasn’t down for.  
Niall bit on his own bottom lip and sighed. “I don’t want to make you do anything, you can tell me what you want,” he whispered. The way Niall looked into Shawn’s eyes made him feel more calm. They were so soft, and such a gorgeous blue, that he couldn’t help but feel serene.   
“I wouldn’t mind taking this to your bedroom. Plus, I’d love to see how the room goes with the rest of the house,” Shawn murmured, leaning into Niall’s lips again. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of kissing him.  
“Yeah?” Niall hummed, intrigued. “What are you, an interior designer?” he asked in a teasing manner. He stood up and reached for Shawn’s hand, so he could lead him to his bedroom.

It wasn’t a long walk, of course. Shawn started looking around the room, and Niall didn’t let him finish until he lightly pushed him down onto his bed. “You can look at the room in the morning, yeah?” he murmured.  
Shawn nodded, his cheeks flushed red, and pulled Niall in for another kiss. They finally started to lose their clothes, which Shawn was so thankful for so he could admire Niall’s body, but he didn’t have much time.   
The two were still in their underwear, their hard ons rubbing against each other creating such delightful friction. They were moaning into each other’s mouths, and Niall started to kiss down to Shawn’s jaw, to his neck, his delightful pecs, and down to his waistband.   
He looked up at Shawn who nodded eagerly. “Please. I want you,” he breathed. Niall smiled and pressed a kiss right above the waistband before slowly pulling his briefs down. He hasn’t seen so many dicks in his life, but he could tell Shawn’s was nice.  
Niall took his cock in his hand and swirled his tongue on the tip before starting to put more in his mouth. He used his hands with what he couldn’t get, soaking in the noises Shawn emitted. He was only down on him for a couple minutes before Shawn stopped him. “Wait, Niall, I--as good as this feels, if you don’t stop, I’m going to come,” he started. “But I want you to fuck me.”  
Niall looked up at Shawn as he started talking before pulling off of his dick. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice a little hoarse.  
Shawn smiled fondly and nodded. “Yes. And before you ask me if I’m sure, I’m sure,” he hummed. Shawn reached out for Niall wanting to kiss him a bit more. Niall obliged before reaching for his nightstand. “I have condoms in lube in here somewhere. They honestly don’t get a lot of action,” he chuckled, rifling through the drawer until he finally found what he was looking for.  
“Really? I’m surprised,” Shawn expressed. “I suppose we can change that though, eh?”  
Niall honestly didn’t know how to respond, so he just kissed Shawn again. 

Niall spread the other’s legs more and settled between them so he’d have good access to prep him. He went nice and slow, starting with one finger, slowly adding another, and eventually a third. Niall had Shawn whining on the bed, and the noises were so good. He was so _needy_.  
“Please, Niall,” Shawn breathed.  
Niall chuckled, curling his fingers inside Shawn which made him whine again. “What do you want?” he asked softly.  
Shawn let out a soft moan and looked at Niall fondly. “I want you to fuck me. Please, I need you,” he said, almost begging.  
Niall moved up and pressed a sweet, slow kiss to Shawn’s lips before he started to take off his own boxers. “Of course,” he whispered. Niall reached for the condom he previously grabbed and put it on himself, then reached for the lube to apply more to his cock.  
Niall lined up with Shawn’s hole, and he looked at his face just to make sure again, and he nodded, reaching to hold one of Niall’s hands. Niall gave his hand a squeeze and slowly started to push in. He made sure to take his time, not wanting to overwhelm Shawn.  
Once he bottomed out, Shawn used his free hand to guide Niall’s lips to his own again. Niall happily kissed the younger man, before he urged him to start moving. Niall did, but he started off slow. He pulled his hips backs and moved them forward.  
After a couple of slow thrusts, Shawn felt more adjusted. “Go faster, Ni,” he breathed, wrapping his legs around Niall’s back. Niall did as Shawn asked, and he started going faster, and continued going faster, Shawn a whining mess under him.  
Niall’s changed his angle and thrusted in, and he must have hit Shawn’s prostate, because his back arched off the bed. “Oh my god, Niall!” he exclaimed. “I’m so close, please.”  
Niall reached one of his hands to jerk Shawn off in time with his thrusts, and it wasn’t too long before he was spilling over their chests. With only a couple more thrusts, Niall came inside his condom. 

Both of them were breathing heavy, and they both had the most content smiles on their faces. It was Shawn who spoke first, saying, “I’ve wanted that for a long time.”  
Niall couldn’t help but let out a very unsexy cackle. “Yeah? So, you _were_ flirting with me?”  
“Of course I was flirting with you,” Shawn hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> again, please comment and kudos! spongeystyles on tumblr


End file.
